Rand al'Thor
)}} | status=Alive | nationality=Andoran | title=Dragon Reborn, Coramoor, Car'a'carn, He Who Comes With the Dawn, Shadowkiller, King of Illian, Lord of the Morning | rank=King | gender=Male | height=1 span, 1 foot, 7 inches | weight=23 1/2 stone | hair=Red | eyes=Gray | mentioned= | appeared= | lastappeared= | living=tom }} Rand al'Thor is the Dragon Reborn, the prophesied savior of the world, who will save it from the Dark One, and break it in the process. To the Aiel he is the Car'a'carn, or He Who Comes with the Dawn. To the Atha'an Miere he is the Coramoor. Other names include Shadowkiller, Lord of the Morning, Prince of the Dawn, and True Defender of the Light. Rand al'Thor is potentially the most powerful channeler ever to be born, due to the fact that he is the Dragon Reborn. He has shown without much training that he could hold Egwene al'Vere and Elayne Trakand captive in shields while weaving over a dozen other flows, without breathing hard. It is also hinted that he is particularly strong in both Fire and Spirit, because he can force his dreams on others, which requires strength in Spirit, and he can create weaves of Fire without much trouble at all. thumb|right|200px|Rand (from a [[Wheel of Time translations|Japanese translation book cover)]] Appearance The Lord Dragon Reborn is a handsome, very tall, light-skinned half-Aielman. He has blue-grey eyes and dark reddish, unruly hair hanging just past his ears. Rand has the typical tall, broad shouldered Aiel physique, although he is more slender and not as heavily built as his friend Perrin. Rand is strong and muscular from arduous farm work, climbing skills, years of archery training, sword practice, and learning Aiel fighting techniques, with and without weapons. His palms have brands in the shape of a heron that still burn like the day he got them (they name him the Dragon Reborn) and on his forearms are two scarlet and gold, metallic dragons, naming him the Car'a'carn, or Chief of Chiefs, to the Aiel people. He is now missing his left hand up to about the top of his wrist, due to a fire ball thrown by the Forsaken Semirhage during an ambush. Family Tree #'Tigraine Mantear' was married once to Taringail Damodred and then conceived Rand with Janduin, though they were never married. #'Taringail Damodred' was married twice. First to Tigraine Mantear and then to Morgase Trakand. While Moiraine Damodred is the half-sister of Taringail, she and Rand share no blood relationship. Likewise, he and Elayne Trakand share no close blood relationship, despite having a half-brother in common (each shares a different parent) and being distant descendants of Andor's first queen, Ishara Casalain. Due to the fusing of Luc Mantear and Isam Mandragoran, he and Lan Mandragoran have a common relative. Slayer is Rand's uncle and also Lan's cousin. Background Prophecy Rand is special in that he is the only known soul to be woven out by the Wheel of Time for a specific rebirth. Although there are other known cases of rebirth, such as Birgitte Silverbow and Gaidal Cain, only Rand al'Thor's rebirth has been predicted. Most think of his soul as being Lews Therin Telamon, a male Aes Sedai from the Age of Legends who gained prominence in the Hall of Servants as the Dragon, the leader of the Forces of Light against the Shadow during the War of Power. Ishamael claims that he and Lews Therin have battled each other countless times since the dawn of time, suggesting that the Dragon is a prominent figure every time the War of Power occurs. But Rand hears Lews Therin's voice in his head, something that Lews Therin himself may not have experienced during his tenure as the Dragon. It is possible that Lews Therin and Rand are more strongly connected than were any previous forms of the Dragon. Rebirth Rand was born on the last day of the Blood Snow, , during the famous battle at the end of the Aiel War, on the slopes of Dragonmount as prophesied. Gitara Moroso died Foretelling his birth, apparently due to the sheer force of the prophecy. His mother was Tigraine Mantear, thumb|right|115px|Born on the slopes of Dragonmount as prophesied the former Daughter-Heir of Andor who had fled to the Aiel Waste to become a Maiden of the Spear. She had been convinced to flee by none other than Gitara herself, who said the world would be doomed if she did not. Tigraine, who renamed herself Shaiel, also died moments after giving birth. Rand's father was Janduin, the youngest clan chief in memory, who led the Shaarad, Reyn, Nakai and Taardad clans to kill King Laman Damodred of Cairhien for his sin. When Janduin heard Shaiel had died, he relinquished his leadership and went off to the Great Blight to fight Trollocs, where he was apparently killed by a man with Tigraine's face, believed to be her brother Luc. thumb|left|150px|Young Rand in the Two Rivers (From the Eye of the World comic, Serbian translation) Rand was found and named by Tam al'Thor, a man who had joined the Illianer army seeking adventure, and fought at the Battle of the Blood Snow. He and his new wife, Kari al'Thor, took the baby back with them to Tam's home village, Emond's Field. Activities From the Two Rivers )}} On Winternight, 998 NE, Trollocs attacked Emond's Field. Rand, Perrin, Mat, Egwene and Thom Merrilin were led out of Emond's Field by Moiraine Sedai and her Warder, Lan Mandragoran, Nynaeve al'Meara following on her own shortly thereafter ostensibly to "bring the children home." Thom was not a resident of the village, but a gleeman who happened to be in Emond's Field just then. It is during this journey that hints are given that Rand can channel; when he gets goose bumps on his arms when Moiraine channels near him and when the group are healed from their fatigue but Bela is perfect as Rand already healed the horse (for which he suffers a bout of reckless bravado with a trio of Whitecloaks). His first big use of saidin is when the Darkfriend Howal Gode tries to attack Rand and Mat. Rand blasts a hole in the wall, blinding Mat temporarily. He then suffers flu-like symptoms after this heavy use of the One Power. Lan began teaching Rand the sword; Rand has since achieved a high enough level of skill to be considered a blademaster. Along with Loial, the Ogier, Moiraine led them to the Eye of the World in the Blight. Rand killed Aginor there, tapping into the Eye's pure saidin. He then defeated Ba'alzamon and was convinced he had killed the Dark One; he also helped out during the battle in Tarwin's Gap, helping the Shienarans win. On their arrival at Fal Dara, Rand was told by the Amyrlin Seat, Siuan Sanche, that he is the Dragon Reborn - an accusation which he did not believe at that time. It was also at this time that he was told about his true heritage. thumb|right|125px|Rand's heron-marked palm After the Horn of Valere was stolen, Rand, Mat, Perrin and Loial accompanied Ingtar Shinowa and the Shienarians to reclaim it. During this journey, his palms were branded with two herons, two of the marks of the Dragon Reborn. At Falme Rand and Ba'alzamon fought once again, this time in the sky. Meanwhile, down below, Mat blew the horn of Valere, summoning the heroes of old to fight against the Seanchan. thumb|left|230px|Rand seated atop the Dragon Banner This is where Rand reveals the Dragon Banner. During this battle, Rand does the sword form Heron Wading in the Rushes, which opens his defenses and allows Ba'alzamon to strike home with his staff leaving Rand with a wound in his left side that has never healed. While Heron Wading in the Rushes provides Rand with a malignant wound, it also allowed him to defeat Ba'alzamon in single combat. This battle proclaimed him as the Dragon Reborn, a fact Rand finally accepts. The Dragon Reborn )}} thumb|right|Rand taking Callandor That winter, he camped with Moiraine, Perrin, Min Farshaw, and the Shienarans. Concerned for the safety of his friends upon learning that Ba'alzamon still hunted him, Rand journeyed to Tear alone, deciding this quest would end or begin his life. In the Stone of Tear, he took the blade Callandor, fulfilling a major prophecy and confirming his identity as Dragon Reborn in the minds of many, including himself. During this battle, he finally killed Ba'alzamon (Ishamael). It is after this that Egwene tells Rand that she loves him only as a brother now, for which he is relieved as he feels the same. This lets Elayne confess her feelings for Rand which Rand reciprocates and they kiss for the first time. The girls also work out that Rand can feel, via goosebumps on his arms, when a woman is touching saidar. To Rhuidean Using the twisted redstone doorway in the Stone's cache of ter'angreal, Rand visits the Aelfinn and obtains answers to three questions regarding his future; perhaps due to the nature of his questions, he barely escapes alive. He then set out with Mat, Egwene and Moiraine, and a thousand-plus Aiel warriors, via a Portal Stone to the Aiel Waste, seeking the endorsement of the Aiel as their Car'a'carn, literally a "chief of chiefs." [[file:Car'a'carn.jpg|thumb|right|200px|Rand receives the dragon tattoos that mark him Car'a'carn]] He was allowed to enter Rhuidean, where he learned the true origins of the Aiel; that they were once a peaceful people, sworn to do no harm, and aid the Aes Sedai. When he emerged, he was declared as He Who Comes with the Dawn with a dragon on each arm. However, his revelation to the Aiel of their past has nearly destroyed them; the bleakness continues to drive many hardened Aiel soldiers to throw down their spears every day. He later battled the Forsaken Asmodean in Rhuidean, successfully cutting his ties to the Dark One. There he found the male and female access keys to the Choedan Kal. Lanfear then shielded Asmodean so he could only channel a trickle, and forced the male Forsaken to teach him the use of saidin. This was a desperate choice, Rand knew that if anyone discovered he was learning from the Forsaken he might lose the fragile following he had achieved so far. The Lord Dragon )}} Leading the Aiel out of the Three-Fold Land, he took Cairhien and Caemlyn, killing Rahvin. During this same time, Moiraine Sedai and Lanfear were both apparently killed when they fell through a ter'angreal. After taking Caemlyn, he announced an amnesty for all male channelers. This brought Mazrim Taim, a former false Dragon, into his service. Taim has aided Rand by training the male channelers who come to him. These men become Asha'man and their training ground is called the Black Tower, which is Rand's answer to the White Tower. Taim is the M'Hael, leader of the Tower, although his true intentions have yet to be revealed; it is speculated he is a Darkfriend of some authority and power. Rand was then approached by embassies from the Aes Sedai in the White Tower under Elaida, and from the Salidar faction. Elaida's embassy kidnapped him and shielded him. He escaped at Dumai's Wells, triggering a large and bloody battle, and has since forced many Aes Sedai on both sides to swear fealty to him. With all that was happening around him, he has found it too difficult to cope with if he allows his emotions to exist, and so he has pushed them down and turned himself into stone, feeling nothing. It is this that Cadsuane is determined to reverse. The Crown of Swords and the Seanchan Rand took Illian using Davram Bashere's army and a group of Asha'man. During the attack, he drove out the Forsaken Sammael and followed him to Shadar Logoth, where the Forsaken was killed by Mashadar. With the fall of Illian, the disappearance of Mattin Stepaneos den Balgar, and Rand's forced sale of grain to Illian from Tear, the Council of Nine declared Rand king. After snuffing out Sammael's Illianer followers, Rand set his focus on the Seanchan, who had conquered neighboring Altara and had set their sights on Illian. In northern Altara, Rand's forces fought the Seanchan to a stalemate, driving the Hailene back to Ebou Dar temporarily, but causing heavy losses on Rand's side as well. Cleansing saidin [[file:Rand al'Thor1.jpg|thumb|right|175px|Rand using the access key to cleanse saidin]] Later, Rand goes in disguise to Nynaeve and reveals his plan to her and asks for help to cleanse saidin. Elayne, Aviendha and Min all bond Rand as their warder. Min predicts that Elayne will get with child from Rand. Rand, Cadsuane, Nynaeve and the others of his party leave Far Madding to retrieve Callandor and Travel to Shadar Logoth. It is here that Rand puts into action his daring plan to cleanse the taint from saidin, using the evil within Shadar Logoth to battle that of the taint. Rand and Nynaeve link, using the power of the Choedan Kal sa'angreal and, while Cadsuane and the other Aes Sedai, Asha'man, and Windfinders hold off the inevitable attack by the Forsaken, succeed in removing the Dark One's hold over the male half of the Source. Shadar Logoth is annihilated during the cleansing and nothing but a crater three miles across remains. Realizing that he can't fight the Seanchan and the Shadow at the same time, Rand later sent Loial, Logain Ablar, and Bashere to Ebou Dar to negotiate a truce with the Seanchan. They return with the news that the High Lady Suroth wants Rand to meet with the Daughter of the Nine Moons. Meeting with Semirhage The meeting, in a manor in the countryside, is a trap set by the Forsaken Semirhage, using the Mask of Mirrors to disguise herself as Tuon. As Rand is approaching, he identifies Semirhage because of Cadsuane's ter'angreal, but she attacks with the One Power before he has a chance to react. Semirhage sends a fireball in Rand's direction, and the blast hits his arm, causing him to lose his left right hand. Semirhage is captured and shielded. Rand sends the sul'dam and damane to Ebou Dar to inform the Daughter of the Nine Moons that the Dragon Reborn still wants to meet with her. thumb|right|Rand (from a [[Wheel of Time translations|Japanese translation book cover)]] While captive, Semirhage alleges that Rand hearing the voice of Lews Therin Telamon in his head is a form of incurable insanity and is likely to end in his death. Pacifying Arad Doman Most recently, Rand has moved large numbers of Aiel into Arad Doman with the intent of pacifying and re-ordering the country. He also used Sea Folk ships to supply Bandar Eban with food to combat famine. Common bandits being no match for the Aiel, he easily occupied the region. He also secured the assistance of the Great Captain Rodel Ituralde in guarding the unprotected border of the Blight. However, he experienced difficulty restoring order. He attempted to use the Council of Merchants to replace the missing king--whom he suspected of being under Compulsion to Graendal--but was unable to locate enough of them to elect a new king. After failing to reach an accommodation with the Seanchan, he leaves Arad Doman in a rage. While departing he is informed that the all of the grain has spoiled. Dejected at yet another failure, Rand leaves Arad Doman to its fate. While dreaming one night, he found himself in Tel'aran'rhiod. On further investigation he discovered that he had somehow been transported to Moridin's lair. While there, he had a genial conversation with Moridin who revealed to Rand that he is Ishamael reborn and that balefire is the only way one of the Forsaken can be destroyed for good. Before leaving Rand was shocked to find that Moridin didn't bring Rand to his place. thumb|right|125px|Atop Dragonmount, from a [[Wheel of Time translations|German translation book cover]] Following his revelation on the summit of Dragonmount, Rand returns to Bandar Eban to atone for his previous failure. Finding the city starving and desperate, he and Min locate three former King's Guards, who he commissions to help restore order, providing them with weapons and armor from Tear. These soldiers quickly gain five hundred recruits. Rand then returns to the Sea Folk ships, which are kept under quarantine by Iralin, the dockmaster. Iralin is initially enraged at Rand's abandonment of Arad Doman, but Rand boards one of the Sea Folk ships and discovers that every unopened bag of food remains unspoiled. With hope restored, Rand appoints Iralin as his steward in Bandar Eban and names him to the Council of Merchants. Touching the True Power Rand continues to descend deeper into madness, attempting to become ever harder and harder, especially after Semirhage who had been freed by Shaidar Haran and Elza Penfell, bound him with the Domination Band and forced him to try to strangle Min. In a fit of desperation, Rand unknowingly reached out and channeled the True Power, possibly through his link with Moridin. thumb|left|Rand protecting Min from SemirhageWith it he wove fire and destroyed the collar of the Band. Free from its control, he killed both Semirhage and Elza with balefire. The full implications of this turn of events are not yet understood, and for her failure he banned Cadsuane from his sight, threatening her with execution (though this did not stop her scheming with the Wise Ones and her fellow Aes Sedai). Later, Rand met with Tuon at Falme in order to set a truce. However, despite his ta'veren nature, Tuon refused to accept his conditions. She instead demanded that he bow to her in accordance with the Prophecies, causing Rand to leave. While in Arad Doman, his search for the King caused him to come across information concerning the location of Graendal, and, when Nyneave chanced upon one of Graendal's toys operating in Bandar Eban, he took the opportunity to attack her. Discerning her likely location, he used a disloyal and manipulative Domani noble to determine her presence, and then, in a fitting display of his encroaching insanity, proceeded to destroy the entire manor complex with Balefire, to the disgust of both Min and Nyneave. thumb|right|Rand (from a [[Wheel of Time translations|Japanese translation book cover)]] Ultimately, however, Rand's plans for Arad Doman met with failure, as he was barely able to re-establish the government in the region, the peace process with the Seanchan, held at Falme with the Daughter of the Nine Moons, fell flat on its face, and the grain intended to relieve the famine suddenly rotted. Faced with this, he abandoned the country to starvation, anarchy, and Seanchan invasion, and returned to Tear. Rand would meet with frustration once again at the meeting with the Borderlanders. Reunited with the Sniffer Hurin for the first time in years, he greeted his old friend with harsh words, and, enraged at the Borderlanders' refusal to meet with him except inside the city of Far Madding, threatened them with destruction and once again returned to the Stone. He returned to Tear, from where he planned to march to Shayol Ghul. He also seemed eager to attack Ebou Dar, but was delayed when he found Tam al'Thor waiting for him in his bedroom. Rand was greatly angered when Tam accidentally revealed that Cadsuane had brought him there, in his rage nearly losing all control, and almost killing Tam with the One Power. Fleeing to Ebou Dar with the Choedan Kal access key, he came close to carrying out his one-man assault on the Seanchan, but stopped short when he saw all the people of Ebou Dar's concern for him when he was gripped by the summoning sickness. He made a gateway and Skimmed to a seemingly random place, eventually ending up on the top of Dragonmount. After much inner turmoil, he starts to draw as much saidin as he is able, through heavy use of the Choedan Kal, all the while bellowing questions off the mountain. Atop Dragonmount, Rand nearly succumbed to his madness. Despairing at the futility of his existence, and the fact that history was doomed to repeat itself time after time, he took up the Choeden Kal, intending to use it to destroy the entire world. He nearly did so, but relented when the voice of Lews Therin in his head, surprisingly sane for once, suggested that the reason history repeated itself was so that people could have another chance and so that they could love again. thumb|right|Rand calling lightningUndergoing a considerable mental transformation, Rand destroys the Choeden Kal, believing that such power was dangerous, and that Callandor was all he needed. He then departed Dragonmount, having finally overcome many of his problems, and the voice of Lews Therin Telamon gone forever. Rand reforged Rand's transformation, as noted above, has enabled him to finally become what the Creator intended him to be: an opposition to the Dark One. Almen Bunt sees this as Rand walks down Dragonmount and into the valley, where there is an apple orchard where the apples are going rotten as soon as they are ripe because of the Dark One's taint. Rand's very presence is shown to reverse the taint and rot and allows the apples to be harvested. He then makes his way to the White Tower. While there he thanks Siuan for taking the arrow for him in Fal Dara and receives a letter delivered from Tiana Noselle. He then meets with Egwene in the Hall of the Tower and congratulates her on becoming Amyrlin Seat. He then informs her that he is intending to break all the Great Seals to the Dark One's prison and that he needs the help of saidar as well as saidin this time. As he talks he refers to Lews Therin as himself. He then tells her to meet him at the Field of Merrilor where they will discuss his terms before going on to Shayol Ghul. thumb|left|Rand (from a [[Wheel of Time translations|Japanese translation book cover)]] He then Travels back to the Stone of Tear. He gathers all the High Lords and Ladies of Tear in a line and looks deeply into each one of their eyes. Weiramon and Anaiyella are both revealed to be Darkfriends and are sent away. He then promises the Aiel that he will always keep his escort of Maidens from now on and that he will meet the toh he has gained. He then sees Tam and goes to him, finally weeping on his shoulder and asks for forgiveness. He then introduces Tam to Min. Madness Channeling saidin has the unpleasant side-effect of causing madness in all men. In Rand, that madness took the form of Lews Therin's voice. Hearing the previous Dragon at seemingly random times, as well as memories and knowledge from his past life as Lews Therin forming the basis for a second personality, one that was preoccupied with fear, anger, and grief related to his past mistakes. At first it seemed that memories from his past life were simply coming back to Rand, as when Lanfear confronted him in Tear, and Rand shouted at her about how she always loved power. Rand knew this thought as truth but didn't know at the time from where it came. While at Rhuidean, more thoughts that appeared to come from Lews Therin Telamon made it into Rand's head, such as a clear picture of what Ilyena Therin Moerelle looks like and memory of something referred to as the Can Breat (though full recollection of its significance escaped him). As time progressed and more memories came back to Rand, however, the onset of madness became evident. The earliest indications of this were the times when Rand became confused about his identity, as shown when Mat found Rand unresponsive to his own name, but he responded immediately to "Lews Therin." At the battle of Cairhien when Rand was fighting the Shaido, he became exhausted from overuse of saidin. He forgot who he was and started talking to Asmodean, about when Tel Janin became the Destroyer of Hope (Sammael). From Rand's point of view, he began to hear Lews Therin as a separate person in his head, one that grew increasingly stronger. thumb|left|Rand leading under the Dragon Banner When Rand was kidnapped by Elaida's Aes Sedai, Lews Therin gave him advice on how to break the shield that was blocking him from saidin. While fighting against Lanfear in Cairhien, the personality of Lews Therin tries to take control of Rand's body for the first time. Rand found himself occupied with not only trying and keep saidin from sweeping him away while channeling, but trying to maintain control over himself. The first time Rand met Mazrim Taim, Lews Therin began to rave about the Forsaken and wanted to kill Taim immediatly. Rand screamed at Lews Therin to shut up, which he did, this marking a sign that the madness had crossed another threshold, as it was the first time Rand was now beginning to regularly converse with his second personality. When Rand tells Taim to seize as much saidin as he can, Rand suddenly finds himself holding saidin as well, seeming to indicate that Lews Therin has actually seized it. A significant incident occured when Lews Therin seized saidin when trollocs were attacking the manor in Tear where Rand was staying. During the fight, Lews Therin used several weaves that none of the Asha'man with Rand, including Logain, had ever seen before. thumb|right|Rand (from a [[Wheel of Time translations|Japanese translation book cover)]] After his epiphany and redemption on Dragonmount, Rand has ceased to hear Lews Therin's voice, after realizing that his loved ones would also be reborn some day and that he still had a chance to make up for mistakes made in past lives. When Rand visits Egwene, he has reintegrated his personalities, though she still questions his sanity, especially when he informs her that he has to break the seals. He tells her that both he and Lews Therin are the same man now, and Lews Therin's life appears as a clear dream to Rand. Later, when Nynaeve delves him for madness, his mind is covered with the blackness of the taint, but there is some sort of glowing white insulation between the taint and him, apparently protecting him from madness. His connection to Moridin thumb|left|Rand [[Skimming]] Rand began to suffer from another mental and seemingly metaphysical ailment, whose onset was brought on during his battle with Sammael in Shadar Logoth. During the battle, a man that Rand does not recognize appeared, and they accidentally crossed streams of balefire. Rand did not see the man's weaves, indicating that he was using the True Power rather than saidin. Because of some not yet understood side effect of this crossing of balefire streams, Rand is now linked with the man, who was later revealed to be Moridin. Because of this link, Rand now occasionally sees Moridin's face in his mind as well. The link goes both ways, as Moridin can feel when Rand is physically injured. He has had dreams in which Moridin speaks to him, much as Ishamael once did. Relationships thumb|right|Rand (from a [[Wheel of Time translations|Japanese translation book cover)]] Rand is bonded to his three lovers, Min Farshaw, Elayne Trakand, and Aviendha of the Nine Valleys sept of the Taardad Aiel; he is also unwillingly bonded to Alanna Mosvani. Elayne is pregnant with his twins. He is advised mostly by Cadsuane Sedai, and the Wise One Sorilea. They have pledged to teach him "laughter and tears". left|200px Viewings *A sword that isn't a sword (fulfilled - refers to Callandor). *A golden crown of laurel leaves (fulfilled - he now rules Illian, accepted the Laurel Crown, and renamed it the Crown of Swords). *A beggar's staff (fulfilled by his visit to Ebou Dar). *Pouring water on sand (fulfilled - refers to when Rand creates rain in the Aiel Waste, or to opening an underground river at Rhuidean, or may refer to the attempted healing of the wound on his side, of which the flows of power sink into it "like water into sand", or may refer to the Prophecy of Rhuidean that mentions him spilling the blood of the Aiel "as water on sand"). *A bloody hand and a white hot iron (partially fulfilled with Semirhage blowing his hand off, the other half could refer to Semirhage's death as balefire is often described as a bar of white hot iron). *Three women standing over a funeral bier with Rand on it (the three women are Min, Aviendha and Elayne). *Black rock wet with blood (Clear reference to the Karaethon Cycle -"His blood on the rocks of Shayol Ghul, washing away the shadow, sacrifice for man's salvation."-). *Rand will be hurt by Aes Sedai (fulfilled refers to when the White Tower Aes Sedai captured Rand, kept him in a box and beat him). *Dragonmount is seen cloaked in shadows from storm clouds, then a pinprick of light will burst through the storm cover (fulfilled - refers to the land covered in clouds and Rand having his epiphany). *An open cavern, gaping like a mouth (could refer to the Bore). *Bloodstained rocks. *Two dead men on the ground, surrounded by ranks and ranks of Trollocs (perhaps a reference to Lan's charge at the Shadowspawn in Tarwin's Gap). *A pipe with smoke curling from it. Significant possessions Tam's Sword The first sword Rand ever owned, given to him by Tam al'Thor on Winternight after the Trollocs attacked Emond's Field. It was made with the One Power and had herons on the hilt and blade. It was later destroyed when Rand used it against Ishamael . Callandor '' after an attack by a bubble of evil.]] Callandor is a male sa'angreal in the form of a crystal sword, powerful enough to destroy a city with one blow. It is sometimes called the "Sword That Cannot Be Touched" or "Sword That Is Not a Sword," references to its protection by wards and true nature as a device of the One Power, though it is sturdy enough to be used as an edged weapon. [[Fat bald man angreal|Fat bald man angreal]] The [[fat bald man angreal|fat bald man angreal]] is a shiny green stone carving of a fat bald man with a sword; found by Rand, now lost. Choedan Kal The Choedan Kal are two giant sa'angreal that were created during the War of Power, one for a man and one for a woman. They are the two most powerful sa'angreal ever created. The one meant for women was destroyed while the taint from saidin was being removed. The one meant for men was destroyed by Rand during his time on Dragonmount. Laman's Sword After killing him, the Aiel kept Laman Damodred's sword as a trophy. It was a very rich sword, with an ivory hilt, and a gold pommel encrusted with gemstones; a power wrought blade refitted for ostentation, not for combat. Decades later, Aviendha offered it to Rand in order to free herself of the toh she incurred when Rand innocently gave her a bracelet as a gift. Rand accepted the heron marked blade itself, but chose to let Aviendha keep the unnecessarily gaudy sheath and hilt. Dragon Belt Buckle A belt with a buckle in the shape of the dragons that mark a Clan Chief and the Car'a'carn, given to Rand by Aviendha.The spears Aviendha used as a maiden were melted and crafted to make Rand's buckle. thumb|right|The Dragon Scepter The Dragon Scepter The Dragon Scepter was a Seanchan spear cut cleanly in half by a closing gateway, after Rand and Aviendha's brief visit to the Seanchan continent. Rand used it as a scepter and kept it to remind him that he was surrounded by enemies. The Maidens of the Spear later carved dragons onto the wooden shaft. It was destroyed when Semirhage attacked Rand with fire. Crown of Swords The Crown of Swords is the crown worn by the king of Illian. It was formerly known as the Laurel Crown but was renamed by the current king Rand al'Thor. It was renamed because it contains small swords hidden amongst the laurel leaves that prick his skull. The Dragon Sword The Dragon sword has only recently been uncovered and given to Rand. Little is known about the sword, the scabbard is lacquered with a red and golden dragon decorating it. When it was given to him Rand already recognised the sword as Justice, the power wrought blade carried by Artur Paendrag. References and similarities As the books have progressed, Rand has become less involved in the narrative while remaining the central character. In The Dragon Reborn, the story was in fact told almost exclusively from the points-of-view of Mat Cauthon, Perrin Aybara and Egwene al'Vere, despite all three parties eventually following Rand to Tear to be present when he pulls the sword Callandor from the Heart of the Stone, proclaiming himself the Dragon Reborn. Subsequent books have also followed the adventures of other characters, though Rand continues to have a perspective. To Tiwaz, Tyr, Zeus, and Jupiter * Over the course of the story, Rand has been shown to have many similarities to Tiwaz, the prototypical deity from which Tyr, Zeus and Jupiter were developed. thumb|left|Rand (from a [[Wheel of Time translations|Japanese translation book cover)]] * Rand is most likely descended from Rhea, a parallel to Rhea, mother of Zeus. * Rand's love for three women (Elayne Trakand, the mother of his two children; Aviendha, an Aiel and former Maiden of the Spear; and Min Farshaw, who has the ability to see the future) is similar to Jupiter of Roman mythology, who loved three mortal women with similar traits (all of whom are now referenced among the moons of the planet Jupiter). * Tyr's hand was bitten off by the wolf Fenrisulfr. In Knife of Dreams, Rand lost his left hand fighting the Forsaken Semirhage. * Finally, Tyr, Jupiter and Zeus were all gods of justice. This ties in with Rand uniting most of the world under his rule, breaking some traditions and starting new ones. To Wiccan archetypes * Rand's "three women" also echo the Wiccan tradition of the triple goddess (Maiden-Mother-Crone). This would make Rand the equivalent of the Celtic deity Cernunnos, a point which is reinforced by a prophecy which speaks of him singing "that the fields will bring forth lambs and green things". To Paul Atreides *Rand is similar to Paul Atreides in Dune in that they are both men who possess powers wielded only by women during the timeline of their respective stories. *The Aiel, who become Rand's most loyal fighting force, are more than similar to the Fremen of Dune. *Both Rand and Paul are seen as messiahs in their respective sagas, and they are both different messiahs for different people. Paul is the Kwisatz Haderach to most of the universe, but to the Fremen, he is the Mahdi. Rand is the Dragon Reborn to the Wetlanders, but to the Aiel, he is He Who Comes With The Dawn, and to the Atha'an Miere, he is the Coramoor. *Rand and the Aes Sedai and Paul and the Bene Gesserit share similar relationships. To Jesus * Like Jesus of Nazareth in The Bible, Rand is considered to be a savior, sent by a supernatural force to save all of humanity from the forces of darkness. * Jesus is refered as the Good Shepard, while Rand's former profession was that of a shepherd. Rand is also refered to as "Sheep Herder" by both Min and Lan. * It has been suggested several times that Rand will die in the process of saving the world. In Lord of Chaos Rand revealed one part of an answer he had from the Aelfinn: 'To live, you must die.' * Resurection: In Lord of Chaos Nicola predicts "Three on the boat, and he who is dead yet lives." Also it has been stated at least once that Nynaeve won't be satisfied until she brings someone back who has been dead for three days. * Both were seen by many of their contemporaries as being agents of chaos and disorder. * When Rand dies, it is said that his body will be watched over by three women (his lovers, Elayne, Min and Aviendha); when Jesus died, his body was watched over by three women. * Many of the markings on Rand's body are similar to the wounds inflicted on Jesus during the crucifixion: His hands were nailed to the cross, he was stabbed in the side by the Spear of Destiny, and wore a crown of thorns. Both of Rand's hands have been branded with the heron mark, he was stabbed in the side by Ba'alzamon's staff, and he wears the Crown of Swords. * Jesus was born to a virgin. Rand was born to a Maiden. * Masema states "There is no way to the Light save through the Lord Dragon. You will see the way and the truth in the end..." (in The Fires of Heaven Ch. 39). In John 14:6, Jesus makes a similar statement of himself saying "I am the way, the truth, and the life. No one goes to the Father except through me." * Rand was tempted by the Dark One who promised him honor, power, etc. if he would only bow down and serve him. Jesus was also tempted with riches and power in the desert. Rand almost succumbed to the temptations (Towers of Midnight: Perrin notes while in the Wolf Dream), and Jesus was the Son of God, but was also human, so susceptible to falling to sin. * In the Book of Revelations in the Bible, it says "the Lamb broke the seventh seal on the scroll" (Rev. 8:1). The Lamb is one of Jesus's titles; and the seventh seal is the final seal. Rand has declared that he would break the seventh and last seal. To King Arthur * Just as King Arthur -- the true King -- was the only one who could take Excalibur from the stone, Rand -- the true Dragon Reborn -- was the only one who could take Callandor from the Stone of Tear. Also, al'Thor is pronounced similarly to Arthur, just as Callandor is pronounced similarly to Excalibur, or even more similarly to Caliburn, the ancient name for Excalibur in myth. thumb|right|Rand (from a [[Wheel of Time translations|Japanese translation book cover)]] * Arthur is the son of Queen Igraine; Rand is the son of Tigraine Mantear. * Arthur's surname was Pendragon, and his banner was a red dragon, much like Rand's. * On his passing, Arthur was borne off to Avalon on a barge with three women. In Min's viewing noted above, Rand will be attended by three women on a boat. * Arthur was wed to Guinevere; Rand believed he would one day marry Egwene al'Vere. * Arthurs magician (i.e. sorcerer) advisor was Merlin. One of Rand's mentors is Thom Merrilin a Gleeman (bard / musician / entertainer) who among other skills can perform deft slight of hand tricks (illusionist / magician). Rand was also advised by the Forsaken Asmodean, a bard and a channeler. * In addition to Thom Merrilin, Moiraine's name bears a resemblance to that of Merlin. She spends the bulk of her time in the series guiding Rand and advising him to fulfill his role in prophecy, like Merlin advised King Arthur. Before he knew much of anything about channeling, she was his principle source of knowledge about magic. * The real-life Arthur was a Celtic king, and many of the legends concerning him are of Celtic origin. The Two Rivers has occasionally been compared to Wales or Ireland in the British Isles, both of which are considered Celtic. Furthermore, the red Dragon is a major national Welsh symbol and features prominently on its flag. * Rand's maiming and emotional health parallels the Fisher King in Arthurian myth. Category:Ta'veren Category:Blademasters Category:Lords Category:Asha'man (Rank) Category:Warders Category:Two Rivers (people) Category:Aiel (people)